


Never Quite Right

by CherryIce



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce
Summary: It’s never quite right, he said, all the things we are taught, all the loves we chase, all the deaths we die, all the lives we live. - Charles Bukowski  (A Rogue One vid)





	Never Quite Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violace/gifts).



> For Violace. 
> 
> Music is "Never Quite Right" by Kraków Loves Adana.
> 
> Content notes: rapid cutting, the death of every major character.

[Download](http://cherryice.crocolanthus.com/Never.zip)

**Never Quite Right**  
In the middle of some noisy street  
Icy fingers and inked knees  
Wrapped in clouds and in concrete  
I missed the rain, I lost the keys  
It’s what I know, it’s what I feel  
I fight the battle in between  
A longing for the picturesque  
A crushing weight pressed to my chest

And it’s never quite right  
Never quite right  
Never  
Quiet  
And it’s never quite right  
Never quite right  
Never  
Quiet

Some things are better left unsaid  
This silence is so accurate  
Born from fire, carved in bones  
Thrown off balance, set in stone  
It’s what I know, it's what I feel  
I fight the battle in between  
A longing for the picturesque  
A crushing weight pressed to my chest

And it’s never quiet right  
Never quiet right  
Never  
Quiet  
And it’s never quite right  
I’m never quite right  
Never

In the neon lights  
Voices paralyzed  
In the decent wind  
Sequences slide  
In the neon lights  
Underneath it lies  
As the time flies by  
Suddenly it feels right


End file.
